Naruko's Story
by brownamiyah12
Summary: What if naruto made a clone that never disapeared? what if it was a girl! read to find out how naruko learns about the world for the first time! The other version of this story is on Wattpad for people that use that, /870163342-the-story-of-naruko-uzumaki-beginning
1. Beginning

So i know you guys are familiar with the story of naruto, but what if when he was young one of his clones didn't disappear? what if it was a girl?

yep that's right, it's her story!

**Naruto's POV **

**" **man i failed again!" i was walking down the street straight to my house thinking about how i failed my test again. man, it's always the same, they never give anything that's easy for me ya know!

As soon as i got home, i opened the door to my lonely apartment. " i'm home", i don't why but i always say that since i have no parents or friends. but i know i'm going to make it one day, yeah some day i'm going to be hokage one day Believe It!

**Third persons POV**

And so naruto kept training and training and training himself to be a better shinobi. One day he tried making a clone, but he kept making pale flimsy versions of himself but he kept trying. he kept trying until he made his last clone but it didn't look like the one he expected, IT WAS A GIRL!!! naruto was shocked but then again, it was a mistake. Or so he thought, Find out next time on NARUKO!

**How was it?! comment please arigato!**


	2. NARUKO

**_Previously on NARUKO..._**

naruto made a clone that he thought was right, but he actually made a girl version of himself! now lets see how he reacts! **_Sayonara!_**

**_Naruto's POV_**

i was shocked! i mean i'm happy that i made a clone finally, but it's a girl! a very cute one though. i blushed as i looked at her " she's really pretty" i thought well i think because right when i said that she looked straight at me confused.

" umm, did you say something?" she said. i blushed even more because i was embarrassed that she heard me," uh n no i didn't!" damn it, why did i stutter?! " oh" is all she said. " well i think that you should be going now so goodbye!"

i put my hands into the released position and yelled ' release '. i opened my eyes to see if she disappeared, but when i opened them i saw her standing right in front of me! " WHAT THE HELL?!!" i yelled as i backed away. " what's wrong?" i heard her ask. " WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S WRONG?!!!, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DISAPPEAR!!!" i yelled at her.

i saw her flinch and say," but why?" i looked at her confused, didn't clones know that they are clones. " because you're a clone not a human" i said. i put my hands up again and did the release sign," release, release, release!" i kept yelling.

i finally gave up when i saw that she wasn't disappear. " did you do it?" i heard her say. " ehhh, are you stupid?! what are you talking about?!" i started to get mad because i couldn't release this jutsu. " well i..." i cut her off by yelling," IF IT WORKED THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW!!! MAN, HOW DUMB ARE YOU?!!! I THOUGHT CLONES KNEW THAT THEY..." i stopped when i saw tears falling down her face," i'm sorry" she said while crying. " why are you apologizing?" i asked her. she looked up at me with tears coming down her face. i don't know why but it pains me to see her like this, " b because i didn't d disappear like y you wanted m me too"

i felt guilty that i called her dumb and stupid. she doesn't know what she is. " umm what's your name?" i heard her ask. i smiled and looked at her " it's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" i told her happily to try to cheer her up. she noticed this and smiled, then she looked confused. " what's wrong?"i asked her, " umm then what's my name?"

" oh umm" i was confused. how should i know what her name is?! oh wait, i'll name her! " Naruko, your name will be Naruko Uzumaki!" i looked and saw if she was okay with it, then i heard her say," Naruko hmm i really like it!" i felt relieved that she liked it, because i have no other ideas.

**Third persons POV**

And so, naruko and naruto walked backed to THEIR home together. Naruto is so excited that he has someone to be with now! but what he figured out was, HOW CAN HE EXPLAIN THIS TO GRAMPS!!!

Find out next time on NARUKO!

**A/N: It's my first time writing a naruto story but, i didn't feel like explaining things in the first chapter. And i'm also busy on my kuroshitsuji ( i think that's how you spell it) stories! welp, see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
